Sleepover
by redgoldilocks
Summary: Touya invites Yukito to spend the night at his house for the first time.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Everyone at the class started to pack their things as the bell signing the end of the school day rang. Touya was begging to stand up when he heard a sigh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yuki?" Touya looked at Yukito, who was still on his seat. He looked tired. "Are you ok?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yukito looked up and smiled at Touya./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, To-ya, don't worry about me." Touya and Yukito had been calling each other by nicknames for some weeks now, it felt natural. It was their thing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yukito had transferred to Touya's school a couple of months before, and they had quickly become best friends. It was weird in a way, Touya thought, because he was a very shy person, and usually it was hard for him to make friends (even though the entire school population seemed to be infatuated with him). But with Yukito...they instantly clicked. Yukito was kind and smart, and had the sweetest smile Touya had ever seen. In no time they had become friends./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You look tired." Touya said, but Yukito shook his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, no, I'm not tired- well, no more than anyone is at the end of the school day." Yukito giggled and stood up next to Touya, with his bag hanging on his shoulder. "Let's go home?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was a tradition of theirs, going to school and coming back home together, usually on their bikes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sure."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They left their classroom started walking slowly towards the exit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you ready for the Chemistry test tomorrow?" Yukito asked Touya, smiling. "You are very good at Chemistry, the best in the whole class. I'm sure you'll do great."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Touya smiled gently at Yukito./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And you aren't so good at it, are you?" Touya asked, and Yukito giggled. "Yes, I've been studying and I think I'll be ok."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's good, To-ya." Yukito said and looked down "And no, I guess I'm not. I've been studying too, but it's very hard to understand. I'm good at Japanese and Literature, but Chemistry is so hard!" he sighed "But I'll do my best!" Yukito assured, smiling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I could help you with it, if you'd like." Touya said. They were always at each others houses, studying or just hanging out. "And aren't your grandparents traveling? You could have dinner with us, you don't have to be alone."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's so kind of you To-ya! I'd love your help but...there's a lot of lessons to study. Don't you have to make dinner tonight? It's already kind of late, we would be studying until night, I don't want you to have to bother with it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Touya stopped walking and grabbed Yukito's arm gently/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, no. It's never a bother when it comes to you. I want to help. You always help me study when I need it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They had gotten to the place where their bikes were, so they stopped talking for a second. They got their bikes but instead of getting on them, they just pushed them while they walked, so they could talk more easily./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you To-ya, I really appreciate."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Besides...if it gets to late and we still haven't finished..." Touya breathed deeply to get courage, this was something he wanted to ask Yukito for a while now, but never got the opportunity "you could...ah, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"sleepover/span!" he the last words really quickly, and Yukito looked confused./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry, To-ya, what?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I said...you could sleep over. I wouldn't want you walking back home if it's too late and...we would have more time to study." Touya blushed and looked at his bike while talking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh!" Yukito looked surprised "I wouldn't want to intrude! Don't you have to make dinner tonight? Besides, you father probably wouldn't like it." Touya giggled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course not. My father adores you, he won't mind. We can put a mattress beside my bed for you, it'll be fun. And you can help me make dinner."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If you're sure I won't be intruding"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am Yuki, you are always welcome in our home"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They stopped walking as they got in front of Yukito's house. Yukito opened the gate and put his bike inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, then just let me go get some things and I'll be right back!" he said, walking quickly to get inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yukito got pajamas and some personal items, and they started walking towards Touya's house./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; width: 359.2361145019531px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; line-height: 21.604801177978516px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wait, repeat the last part for me, please"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yukito and Touya were sitting in front of each other inside Touya's room, studying. Just as Touya had said, his father hadn't minded Yukito spending the night at all. And Sakura couldn't be happier, just half an hour ago she had brought some tea and cookies upstairs for them, as she knew Yukito would be hungry, even if they had had dinner only 3 hours ago./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They were almost finished with the studing, Touya was a good teacher, and Yukito payed attention to every word he said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Touya explained it another time, and an hour later, they were done./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You are definitely ready" Touya said, stretching his arms above his head "Wow, it's already 10 PM. We should get changed." he stood up and got some clothes "You can change in here, I'm going to the bathroom really quick" Yukito nodded and Touya left./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Touya got in the bathroom and rested against the door, closing his eyes. Truth be told, Yukito wasn't only his his best friend, he had feelings for the other boy that were much more than friendship, but he wouldn't be confession them anytime soon. He couldn't know if Yukito felt the same, or if he even liked other boys. And he wasn't sure, but he could feel something strange about Yukito, he still didn't know what it was, but he wasn't a common person./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He changed into his pajamas and got back to his room, only to find Yukito wearing his own pajamas (they were light blue, with little bunny-like figures printed on the pants, incredibly cute) and laying on the mattress Touya had put on the floor for him, with one of his arms bellow his head and the other on his stomach, eyes closed. Touya let himself admire Yukito for some seconds. The boy was so beautiful, he looked so serene and happy, and Touya wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms forever. But he couldn't do that, so he just crouched a bit and tickled one of Yukito's foot lightly. He watched as Yukito laughed and turned to face Touya./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hi, I didn't see you coming in." Yukito seated himself up "Are we going to sleep?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We could." Touya turned off the lights, but the room wasn't completely dark, with light coming through his widow. "Or we could just lie down and talk." He said and lied on his bed, facing Yukito./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That would be nice." Yukito said, and lied down again. "What are we going to talk about?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Touya tried thinking, but the only thing he could think about was how uncomfortable that mattress Yukito was on looked, and how nice it would be to have Yukito up there with him, just to hold him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""To-ya?" Yukito asked and Touya noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You took of your glasses." Touya /"I can't really sleep wearing them, can I?" he said smiling up at Touya./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Touya loved Yukito's smile. He loved how he always looked so genuine and happy, and how his eyes closed and he smiled too big, and how cute his teeth looked when he smiled with them, and how good his lips looked when...No, he couldn't think about that. But he specially loved when Yukito smiled at him when they were alone. The way Yukito smiled at him. It was different, he couldn't really explain how, but it was special. Yukito always looked beautiful when he smiled like that, more than ever./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You look good." Touya said before he could stop himself, and felt his whole face going red. "I mean, uh, you look...different. Without glasses. Different. Good different though. I..." Touya closed his eyes and groaned internally at how stupid he sounded, but opened his eyes when he felt Yukito's hand holding his own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you." Yukito said softly, holding Touya's hand and running his tumb up and down it. "And thank you for helping me with Chemistry. You are a great friend."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's ok" Touya said quietly, looking at their interwhined fingers. "And if you don't remember something during the test, you can always whisper to me the question and I'll tell you the answer." He grinned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""To-ya!" Yukito looked surprised "I won't cheat!" Touya giggled and squeazed his hand around Yukito's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know. I'll be always here if you need me though." He said sincerely, looking at Yukito's eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They stayed silent for a while, pressing their hands together, running their fingers through each other's fingers, feeling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Suddenly, Touya blurted "The mattress must be uncomfortable."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yukito looked up, confused "What?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I mean..." Touya muttered "you shouldn't have to sleep on there."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's fine Touya, I don't mind." Yukito replied, smiling like always./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes but...it's more comfortable up here." He said, and instantly closed his eyes, regretting it. Yukito would probably be weirded out, what was he expecting, that he would climb up his bed and they would cuddle the whole night?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""To-ya..." Yukito whispered, squeezing Touya's fingers "I couldn't just..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yuki." Touya breathed deeply and whispered "There's a lot of space here...and it's kind of cold tonight...it w-" Touya stopped talking when Yukito let go of his hand and sat up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ok." Yukito whispered and slowly climbed up to lie besides Touya, who rolled over to give him more room. "It's warm." He smiled, getting bellow the covers, reaching to hold Touya's hand again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Soon enough they were both lying on Touya's bed, facing each other and smiling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It smells like you" Yukito said, pressing his face into the pillow. Touya opened his mouth to reply "It's nice. I like it" Yukito added before Touya could say anything./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Touya looked at Yukito's face. He was even more beautiful close like this. He propped himself up a little bit with one arm, and freed his other hand from Yukito's. He brought his hand up to Yukito's face, caressing his hair and cheek slightly. Yukito closed his eyes and bit his lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""To-ya..." he breathed, and Touya joined their hands again, lying down again, but this time closer to Yukito./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yuki." Touya replied "Good night"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yukito sighed "Good night."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.555556297302246px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They weren't gonna talk about it in the morning, and Touya knew they wouldn't become anything other than friends anytime soon. He could feel somewhere inside him that things were going to get more complicated, but for now, holding Yukito's hand and lying besides him, with his nose buried in the boy's hair and their feet intertwined, it felt like nothing would ever be wrong./p 


End file.
